1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of waveguide terminal assemblies and more particularly to a flat panel shaped support assembly for couplings of light waveguides, into which incoming and outgoing light waveguides are led in an arched fashion and connected and which are arranged beside one another in rows parallel to the plane of the support assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A waveguide support assembly for couplings of light waveguides is disclosed in German Pat. No. 32 35 723 and another is disclosed in German industrial design 81 09 413. In accordance therewith the incoming lines are laid so as to be loop-shaped in the terminating region of the support assembly and branch off to the individual couplings from an appropriate point.